


Teaching South

by TheCocoAdel



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCocoAdel/pseuds/TheCocoAdel
Summary: South has been causing some problems for the team, and Carolina takes it into her hands to teach South..





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written long scale fanfiction, and this is the first time writing Smut at this scale. I apologize that it's not the greatest.
> 
> I might do more chapters at some point, but not now.

Every day was getting harder for Carolina to not snap on South. The mission on Bjørndal Cryogenics Research Facility had gone south and the only person to blame was the female Dakota twin. Refusing to listen to her brother, rushing through the facility without setting her motion trackers and nearly getting her brother killed. Carolina had to try and figure out a way to get her back into listening to orders.

Carolina’s focus right now was working her body a little more after the mission, in a blue vest and black shorts, in the training room. The targets spinning around her as she struck with fists and feet, stretching out her body. After a while cramped up in the armor, Carolina felt the need to work out her body. With the armour on, it felt like a second skin but after a while, it was the skin she really knew. Which meant once she took it off, well, she felt naked and wrong without it.

So working a sweat up and just getting used to her body again was her goal before dealing with South. “Again, FILSS.” Carolina kept her voice level, and dutifully, the training room began to reset as the voice of the AI boomed out through the ship speakers in the training room.

“Resetting training room floor for next round.” The female voice spoke and there Carolina started again. Swing, kick, swing, her body twisting and she was getting better and better, the times getting quicker and quicker. Every time one round finished, Carolina ordered another restart and FILSS duly did her duty in resetting the training floor every time.

It was about half an hour of constant training and practice, working constantly. Nobody was watching or assessing the performance, nobody bothered her. It was a good wind down before settling down when her times seem to level out. It was repetitive, for sure, but it was good before having to do some hard work. Some very hard work.

It was a slow walk out from the center of the training room, a short “FILSS, sign off” as Carolina began to try and think of something she could do. Moving one hand up to her red hair, she was worried. South wasn’t showing her team, or her command or anyone respect, which was making her a danger to lives, and most importantly, starting to affect the others in Carolina’s team. It was starting to concern Carolina and now was the time to step in.

How was the question that really sat in her mind. How could she get South to show her respect? Show the team respect? It was going to be a challenge, for sure, but maybe going the hard ass route, just presented in a different light to South might be the best course. Pausing in mid stride, having lost track of where she had walked, Carolina was pretty surprised to find her halfway back to her quarters. A few troopers were passing along, giving her a wide berth, before Carolina reached out to grab a shoulder of a lone trooper, a female hidden behind the helmet, judging from the outright nervous squeak Carolina recieved. 

“Easy. I’m not going to bite. Have you seen Agent South around at all?” Carolina spoke, her voice possessing that dry command it usually did. A glance down revealed from the badge on the chest of the trooper that it was a L Vardy,She watched as Trooper stood up straight, give it some thought before the most least confident answer aboard the Mother of Invention was ever given.

“Uh, I think-k..” The trooper stuttered out as Carolina’s face just turned a little more serious, eyebrow raised. “Her room-m! She went-t there!” The nervous female spat out and Carolina nodded her head, not a smile on her face as the trooper very quickly moved off, leaving Carolina to plan out something. Well, this would either go very wrong, or it would go very right, but Carolina fancied that she could walk that fine line well enough. She’d swing by her quarters first, change, grab some rope and then.. 

\---- 

South was moody. Going down the leaderboard, her damn brother trying to calm her down didn’t help. This was starting to smell like bullshit, like everyone was out to get her. The mission was a success, right? So why was she being punished for it? She’d done all the hard work and because of a fluke she’d got caught! 

In a black and purple t-shirt with sweats on, South was just kicking her feet up at the air, seething and stewing in her hate as she swore to nobody in her room, trying to work out her frustrations to the air. It wasn’t really helping at all, but with nobody around to stop her, South just kept doing it. A few fucks and bitches never hurt anyone after all.

The sharp knock at the door to her small quarters, enough to fit a bed and a desk and chair in. Anything that wasn’t a few memories in the form of pictures on the desk were contained in the trunk that South gave a good firm shove under more with the heel of her foot as she moved up.to her feet, grumbling. “Coming, coming, bitch..” South muttered, standing right onto her feet..

Before she could get the door open, it was pushed open and Carolina came striding in, and the first comment that came out of South’s mouth kind of summed up the situation. “The fuck are you wearing that for?” South demanded with her bratty tone of voice. 

With a duffel bag in one hand, the woman was dressed in what was the usual undersuit of her armor. It clung to her body and her curves, the slender frame was almost encased to frame perfection. In Carolina’s mind, it had to be the best replacement possible for what she actually needed for her idea of a firm hand. “Don’t talk to me that way, South.” Again, came the cool but dominant tone from Carolina, but there was something else to the voice this time, this tinge to it that made South’s hair prickle a little.

“Yeah? Lina, you’re trying for something?” South sneered, arms folding defensively across her chest, already guarded against whatever the fuck this was. “What, come to curse me out? I made no fucking mistake, okay-?” She started to speak, but before South really had figured it out, Carolina had turned South and pinned against the wall, her body pressing firmly against the other Freelancer’s.

“Listen.” Carolina spoke a little more forcefully, and now South could place where the the tone of voice was. “You’re hurting the team, South, with your lack of respect for us, for me, for the command.” She breathed out, and the lust in her voice made the situation very clear. “I could yell at you, but you’re tired of that. So a bratty girl needs it in a different lesson.” Carolina’s eyes twinkled.

South scoffed at that, though her eyes dropped down over that form, eyes the chest, the legs, then Carolina’s hand moved to force the chin up. “South. You’re not leaving until I let you. Every time you disobey me, I will add one layer of punishment. Let’s start with something simple. Call me Boss, South.” The Redhead wore a delicate smile, staring into South’s eyes, waiting to see what the brat would do.

The response from South, with her pale eyes twinkling, let the air hang for a few moments before she spoke, the lips curling into a defiant smile, one of someone who was going to be very difficult “How about you kiss my ass, Carolina? Didn’t know you were so into fet-” Before she finished, Carolina moved again, and South found herself forced face first to the floor in a blur of movement, the weight of a undersuit covered foot pressing into her neck.

“I’m sorry, South Dakota, your boss didn’t hear you.” The bag fell to the ground, hitting the metal floor with a dull thud. “This is tier one, South. Face down to the floor. Try me again. What do you call me?” Carolina’s voice betrayed her smirk on her face and if South was right, Carolina was getting off this display of power.

“Fuck you-!” South hissed through gritted teeth, the female Dakota twin’s rage building but it was controlled, towards Carolina. Her body pressing against the cold hard metal floor. Her warm, angry face had to feel the cold steel floor of the ship. Carolina hummed softly under her voice, the wet tongue clicking against the roof of her mouth.

“I’ll have to explain this a little better, won’t I?” Carolina sighted, bending and placing her right knee into the center of South’s back, keeping the blonde brat in place as Carolina’s hands grasped the metal zip of the bag and worked it down. “If you keep acting this way, we’ll have to do this in the training room, South. That’s the top line right now.” Carolina drawled slowly, working a hand into her bag and pulling a length of rope out.

“Boss, please..” South spoke, but it did nothing to stop Carolina’s working hands, the Boss pulling South’s legs together and the redhead’s skilled hands worked rather nicely in tying the ankles and shins up. Of course, South let out a frustrated, angry growl, mad that Carolina had followed through with her punishment, but the cool voice of Boss took control of those thoughts.

“You might have finally started to play along, South, but you still failed twice. Once was the floor, twice was to tie your legs up. I’m going to let you get to your knees, South. Then we’ll discuss how this goes from here.” Carolina whistled as she slowly eased up, her left hand grasping the bag nice and tight as the right moved, easing the angry and rather embarrassed South Dakota to her knees. With a chuckle, Carolina slowly sunk down to rest on the desk chair, her green eyes twinkling with desire.

South couldn’t look up from the floor, those pale cheeks showing just the hint of a cherry blush to them. From the shift in the body language to the red cheeks, Carolina was certainly managing to pick up the small clues that this was working in her favour. “You said we’d talk about how this goes from here, Boss. Look, I know.. I’ve been under stress, Boss.” South spoke honestly and quickly, very quickly shutting her mouth afterwards.

When Carolina didn’t speak, when she just let those words hang in the open, it drew more out from South’s mouth. “I’m fucking sorry, okay?! I should of set my motion tracker, I should be listening to my team, to.. Boss when she speaks.” South sounded so ashamed, her words coming out with those cherry cheeks only getting worse. It was shame, alright, sitting on her face, but Carolina found it quite the sight. Especially when it was Agent South Dakota..

“You’re learning, good. That’s what I want to hear. Now, for this little exercise, well..” Carolina kept that cool dominating tone as her fingers drummed a cool, nice beat. It took South a while to realize the two beat tone was in time with Carolina’s rather calm heartbeat. “It depends on you. I think we know there’s a certain..” The Boss paused, pursuing her apple red lips together, before smiling down at South. “A certain perception about this situation. So, this is me offering you the choices.” 

One hand moved to grasp a picture, Carolina turning her had to grab one that was just South alone before easing it to the floor, resting it down on the floor. “You have two options South. You either pick this up from the floor with your hands, and we continue this in a manner that keeps us both safe to work.” The explanation was very clear to South, who knew what was coming next.. “Or, you pick it up in your mouth, and this.. Well, let’s say that you’ll learn some things about me, South. But, this is consent. Nod if you understand.” Carolina breathed out, and her calm voice had become overridden by lust at the end it.

When South nodded, Carolina’s smile only got wider as she kept staring at South’s own crystal eyes. Whilst South’s was filled with shame about her feelings, Carolina’s was twinkling with lust, waiting and watching what South would do. The hobbled woman’s body moved down, onto her hands and knees and pulled herself on over to the picture. There was no words for a while, just silence apart from Carolina’s controlled breathing, South’s heavy breathing a contrast to that. For the Dakota, she was just staring at the picture as she felt Carolina’s eyes stare down right into the woman’s head. Watching for the moment when South’s neck bent down, teeth clasping around the picture and slowly, cheeks now the full cherry colour of a slot machine cherry, lifted it up.

Carolina’s tongue rang across her lips, before with the lustful, dominating voice flooded the ears of South, almost burning across. “Good girl, South..” The emerald eyes twinkled at South, and the air changed to South. That’s what it felt like, the hot air just clinging to her body, the damn sweat slipping across her creamy pale skin under her T-shirt, forcing the cotton to cling to her damn skin. 

It was such a lazy movement from Carolina to slowly lower her hand down to the picture clenched perfectly in South’s teeth, to ease the picture out of South’s move. “Now, onto your second lesson, South. You’ve shown me some respect, now let’s see that in action with some simple order following.” Carolina’s voice was so careful and deliberate, looking to entice South into not fussing too much. “Lick my legs, South. From my toes to the crotch. Do you understand?” It was a simple order..

But, well, it was ordering someone to clean the damn tight jumpsuit Carolina was wearing with their tongue. It was the simple first step onto the path of turning this into a very different session, but Carolina had to hope the results would be the same. “You want me to what?” South spoke, and Carolina’s smile twisted into something a little cruel.

“Are you questioning me, South? I’ll give one more chance, before I’ll punish you.” Carolina lifted her foot,pressing the covered limb against South’s face, waiting with such excited breathing. South was right that Carolina was into this. Thankfully the crotch didn’t expose the fact that Miss Carolina, the Boss, was getting quite aroused. The only sign South could really pick up on was the breath, and damn, if South wouldn’t admit it but.. 

There was no verbal response from South, no words, nothing of the sort. Something short and sweet would of been the only right thing to say, but dragging her tongue along the heel of the foot was the perfect response. It tasted a little like rubber, but somehow a tad sweater. There was no taste of Carolina though, and that somehow, for some reason, this made Dakota a little more frustrated.

Still, South followed the order, dragging her wet pink muscle along the black-rubber foot heel, along the arch. It was slow work, but it didn’t have to be, but South was getting a small measure of revenge. Her near diamond coloured eyes kept locked onto Carolina’s emerald eyes. Taking it nice and slow was drawing a little more heavy breaths, and South could of sworn she heard a whimper or two. If the Dakota was going to be demeaned in such a manner, then, well, she was going to get her revenge.

Her mouth planted the occasional kiss, first on the toes of the foot, leaving a little mark outline of lips on them. South slipped her head along, licking along to the ankle. She gave a little bite to it, drawing a near growl from Carolina. “After.” Carolina spoke with such a cold tone to her singular word, eyes twinkling a little bit, and South’s eyes closed. No response, but the bratty blonde wasn’t willing to double up on punishments at that moment, with lips kissing along the calves, the strong calves of the speedy Freelancer..

Those green gems of eyes just kept watching South’s progress, those damn pale lips travelling onto the inner thigh of the left leg, and each moment of contact, each kiss, each lick made Carolina gasp, feeling a surge of sensations flooding through her body at that point. South moved even slower, with her tongue just dragging so slowly up and down the thigh. She could hear the noises that Carolina was making for her, and to South, even as the woman being trained, well, it was music to her ears. Even if the taste of the suit blocked the feeling of flesh on South’s tongue, it was having results at least.

With each antagonizingly slow movement, Carolina’s cheeks were starting to burn, her body was feeling so damn hot under the suit, and the closer South’s mouth and tongue got to her crotch, the more her arousal took her body. It took all of Carolina’s control to not force South’s head in there against her arousal, to not order South to lick her.. 

Each second that passed, each lick, each kiss, just so close to the hidden wet slit, and Carolina’s breathing stopped. It was awful, just waiting, the one moment between the thigh and slit. It just seemed to stretch forever. Carolina could of sworn at South for how long it took just to even move the tongue. . It was only one second. Only one. It could've been thirty seconds, a minute, an hour in her mind but it was only two until the tongue lashed out, dragging from the bottom of the crotch all the way to the top, and Carolina’s moan, desperate and forceful, burst from her lips. It was that primal, dominating bliss that Carolina loved..

The tongue dragged out again, top to bottom of where South now knew the slit was, and she was certain she could drag more of these delightful moans from Carolina’s lips. Her ‘lesson’ had taken a chance in getting some revenge on the Boss. South was very much aware of how Carolina’s moans were trying to hide away behind those closed lips. South knew one hand was clenched, and the other one was moving, to rest on the top of South’s head as the tongue made a third lick along the slit, drawing another moan..

“Good girl, South. See? Isn’t it nice when you follow orders. Work with the team, and your Boss. It makes thing easy, and I’ll give you a nice reward when you do it on the field. Finish the leg. I think you’re nearly done for today, South Dakota. You’re taking nicely to the lessons.” She simply mused, a smirk on her face. “No need to overload you already. One punishment, your reward and I’ll let you out of the ropes, and continue on my day. Understand? Any questions?” Carolina asked, just waiting for South’s mouth to move.

Move it did, words forming with such ease. The question had been sitting on her mind since the whole thing had started. “This isn’t the first time you’ve done this, isn’t it?” South questioned, not waiting for the answer before she restarted her tongue and lips, this time on the untouched thigh, slowly making her way down.

Carolina’s fingers just tapped idly on the blonde hair as Carolina gave it some thought. She ran those fingers down to some of the dyed hair, smiling softly. “Yes. It was something I picked up. The drive to be the best, South, means you want to control everything. This.. well, control of someone in the bedroom also excites me.” The explanation was punctuated by a soft sigh as she felt the tongue and lips travel down her legs. Those emerald eyes were now unmatched by South’s diamond eyes, closed and hidden as South’s tongue worked down to her foot, before Carolina offered one more question.

“I suppose this is up to you. Do you want another lesson, South? More of these sessions?” Carolina asked, taking a more soothing tone, but South knew what that tone was. It was Carolina talking to a pet, but it was such a deliberately chosen tone from the redhead, and Carolina knew it would work. From the way South’s head bowed, and the breathing of South hitching slightly as if it got caught on something. 

“Yes.. Boss..” She spoke quietly, and then South had to release such a surprised gasp when the other hand of Carolina came in to grasp South and yank the girl upwards, onto her lap. With her toned stomach resting rather nicely upon the thighs of Carolina. South wasn’t too sure what was coming next, as Carolina ran two fingers from the middle of the blonde brat’s neck. Those fingers dragged over the purple shirt, down along the spine of the girl. Every inch the fingers covered, they pressed a little bit firmer and firmer until they got to the bottom of the shirt, then catching the sweats waistband and the purple underwear, tugging them down with a forceful tug.down, revealing the asscheeks, the perky little rear of South to the air.

There was no hesitation when that flesh was revealed to Carolina, her right hand swinging firmly to strike the right ass cheek, forcing it to ripple and South to gasp and release a whimper, as Carolina began to speak. “I said after, didn’t I? I hadn’t forgotten about punishing you for biting me, South.” Carolina had the cold tone as the hand came down again to draw another whimper from South’s move. In a quick move, another one came down, another, turning the left pale cheek red.

“Boss-!” South groaned out as she felt the burnign singe of pain spread from her left ass cheek and that distracted South from Carolina’s hands moving the bag. Her attention was all on the fact her ass was already feeling quite sore. One of her hands moved to grasp her ass cheek, before she realized what Carolina had gotten out. 

It was a turquoise strap on, clearly designed for Carolina. Sleek, sitting at five inches it seemed like, it had a nice sheen to it. It had been pre-lubed by Agent Carolina, perhaps a little while ago, perhaps when South was rubbing her ass. But Carolina’s hands gently began to ease South off of her lap,back down to the floor. “I had this made for me a while ago, South, but I never got to use it, and.. It links to my implants and well..” She eased the straps around her waist, watching South who squirmed around on the floor.

Carolina finally lifted herself off of her seat, faux-cock swinging in the air as she bent down, moving to rest her forearm on the back of South’s neck, making herself comfy as she lined up, using her other to lift South’s hips up, before driving a neat path into the Dakota’s sex, and both girls let out the sharpest moan of their lives, as Carolina hilted herself in, stretching the inner walls around the shaft. The sensations, differing between both of them, drove both of them forwards. South, the feeling of being controlled and full, Carolina with the feeling of something tight around her crotch. This only made the moment when she pulled her hips back and then push forward, again and again, feel so good. 

“Fucking hell..” Carolina moaned out, her pace one in the fifth gear already. She was eager to please, it seemed like, and the way South was panting and moaning like a damn dog in heat, well.. It was sweet honey to Carolina’s ears, as her hips slapped up against the other freelancer’s body.

South couldn’t really move, but her body sure bounced with each hard thrust Carolina gave her, dragging the body along the cold floor, her shirt rising slightly. Carolina’s hips kept working, kept going, drawing out those moans with harder and harder thrusts, the pair of them joining together like a symphony, the drums played by the sounds of flesh on flesh.

Soon, however, Carolina let out a low growl and then South’s mouth split in such a loud moan as Carolina’s hips went overdrive. The speedster went into full speed mode and her hips were like a blur, the drumbeat of skin on skin getting louder and louder, the forearm pressing that little more firmer. The sea coloured blur of Carolina’s strap-on was coated in South’s juices now, sliding into the hole with such ease, such delightful speed that was getting Dakota squealing. 

With this speed, it wasn’t going to last long for either girl. Carolina had never had this sensation, and the simple fact was the tongue work had only made her closer and closer. Combined with that damn whimpering and moaning from South, well, it helped her. For South, the rapid fucking, Carolina’s own moans and all the work done in taking control of the situation..

Each thrust was quick. Each thrust was hard. Both girls were near their damn peak but neither of them wanted to be the first to climax. South dug her fingers into the floor, digging nails against the metal as her lips kept moaning and squealing, drool slipping along those pale lips to the floor.

For Carolina, the only thing she had to cling to was South’s hip, digging the nails in. It was taking a lot of control over herself. Panting and moaning as sweat travelled down her body, slipping into the suit. It was sudden, when South’s scream started and cut off, when her walls tightened around the strap-on that plowed so mercilessly into her, well, that climax wrought out Carolina’s own, the redhead hilting right into the wet slit of South’s. Carolina’s own orgasm was more controlled, a sharp moan, throwing her head back, hair bobbing but..

South’s scream breaking off was only part of it. Her body writhed as the pleasure took her so violently, fingers digging right into the floor, eyes shut tight. It was a shot of concentrated pleasure that burned out quicker than Carolina’s peak, the blonde falling still on the floor as Carolina’s hands fell to support herself on the metal floor, easing back a little bit, groaning at the sensation of those lips slipping away the cock until she was free with an exhausted groan. The hands had to move, working the straps off of the strap on and dumping the wet toy into the bag.

“Boss.. I..” South tried to speak, even as she felt hands working the rope off her legs, but it was a lot of effort for South right now. It was taking Carolina a lot of effort to not collapse as she lifted herself back to her feet, bag in hand.

“South. Keep calm. Relax. I’m sure you need the rest.. I know I do. But remember this, South. I’m sure lessons will come if you ask for them.” Carolina spoke, the redhead working her away over South’s body, slipping out the door and closing it behind her.

“Busy time, huh?” Carolina jolted as she heard CT’s voice, the redhead turning to face the woman with a amused smile quickly coming to her lips.

“You looking to enroll in class, CT?” Carolina raised her eyebrow, which drew an eyeroll from the other Freelancer who started to stride off. 

“Only came here because one of the troopers was worried you were going to kill South.” CT Spoke, disappearing quickly around the corner of the ship and Carolina chuckled to herself. Not kill.

Just teach a lesson.


End file.
